All Down Hill From Here
by Gnon-wack
Summary: Yugi walks in the house looking to tell yami that hes gay but what will happen after the truth comes out.


"How could this have happened. It's all my fault." Said Yami as he began to cry again.

1 day earlier 

"Yami?" Yugi said as he walked around the house looking for him. "Yami" still no response.

"Gotcha!" Yami yelled as he grabbed the boy pulling his head under his shirt. Yugi was petty used to this kind of thing and savored every second of it. With his head being so close to his abs and all.

"Hahaha real funny Yami now let me go!" Yugi announced 

"Alright alright" Yami released Yugi and watched Yugi sigh a sigh of relief."Are you going to live?" He asked followed with a little giggle.

"Oh shut up" he replied in an angered tone. Yugi walked right past Yami and into his bedroom.Yami followed.

"What's wrong" Yami asked.

"It's nothing" Yugi replied with his back turned to Yami. 

"Obviously" Yami said "look at me" he then demanded.

"No! Just go away." Yugi yelled.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong."

"No! Now leave."

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way now look at me."

Yugi did as he was told and turned. And there it was plain as day the reason Yugi wouldn't look at Yami. Yugi's 8 inch dick was hard as rock. And Yami was held aback for a moment. Before going over to comfort Yugi in his upset state of mind.

"Oh Yugi it's alright these things happen as you grow up." 

"But that's not it Yami." Yugi took a second to breathe." I'm gay." He said.

"Well that's quite alright. I am to." He told Yugi as he then began to reach his hand down Yugi's pants and feel Yugi's erection.

"You, you are?" Yugi questioned.

"If I weren't would I be stroking your dick right now."

"That's a good point." He moaned.

"Now how about we get these clothes off of you" Yami urged. He the took off his shirt kissing his neck. And threw it on the gound. He then began to unbuckle his belt and take off his pants.

"Are you sure we should be do-" and before Yugi could say another word Yami was going for a kiss. There two lips touched and it seemed so wrong but felt so right. He then picked Yugi up and Yugi wrapped his legs around Yami."Are you ready" Yami asked.

"I guess so" Yugi said. And so Yami took off his pants to show Yugi his 13inch cock."Your dick is huge!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Are you sure your ready for this Yugi."

"I'm sure". And with that Yugi grabed the big dick and shoved it down his throat. At first he gaged and choked. But then he was able to handle it. Bobbing his head back and forth and looked up every now and then at the pharaoh to make sure it was giving him pleasure."Yami I'm ready for you to fuck me." Yugi said excitedly.

"Ok but I don't want to damage that beautiful little ass of yours" 

"Don't worry you won't" Yugi smirked ready to get his ass plowed.

"Alright here it comes."Yami started off slow to make sure his enormous cock would fit without any damage and then slowly he began thrusting back and forth. And with every passing moment he moved faster and harder. Yugi was moaning and groaning wanting more.

" Come on I know you can do better then that." Yugi said about to moan again.

" Alright if that's what you want." The pharaoh then grabed Yugi's choker as something to hold onto and moved even faster and harder. 

"Fuck me, stop messing around and fuck me" Yugi demanded. Yami obliged and fucked like no one has ever done before. Yugi then started screaming in enjoyment. Yami bent over Yugi still fucking him and kissed him. And Yugi started cuming all over his own chest.

But it was all down hill from here. As suddenly as it started it stoped the bed couldn't handle it and one of the legs snapped. Yami fell of the bed but Yugi hit his head on the head board and was knocked out cold. "Yugi!!!" Yelled the pharaoh.

A couple hours later Yugi woke up in the hospital with a raging migraine."Yami?" He questioned wondering where his lover was and where he is. Soon Yami walked in the room.

"Oh good your awake" Yami said with a tear rolling down his cheek.

"What is it" Yugi asked very puzzled.

"That was the doctor I was talking to he said you only have about 1-2 hours to live.

"WHAT, but what happened" Yugi yelled panicking.

"You hit your head hard when the bed broke and I took you here. I have already called everyone telling them the news." Yami said releasing another tear.

"So this is it huh" 

"Sadly it is" 

About 10 min later

"YUGI." Tea yelled from down the hall. With the others not to far behind. And in they all came. Tea, Joey, Tristan, Mai, Serenity, Grandpa, and even the Kaiba brothers.

(They all came for me) Yugi thought. Yugi sat up and put his legs on the floor. 

"Yugi lay back down you might hurt yourself" cryed Tea 

"I'll be fine" Yugi said. And then he stood up and walked over to the group hugging each of them. And as he walked his way to Yami he could feel himself fading. And the he collapsed. Yami immediately swung into action and caught Yugi before he hit the ground."NURSE" Yami yelled.

"Yugi wake up say something" 

"Yami is that you?"

"Yes it is."

"Good because there was something I wanted to tell you."

"What is it?" Yami came closer to Yugi a tear falling from Yami's eyes. And using the last of his strength Yugi raised his body and kissed the pharaoh." I love you" Yugi said in his dieing breath. He died.

"NO WHY." Weaped Yami now sobbing while holding his dead lovers body."I love you to Yugi." He whimperd 

"How could this have happened it's all my fault." Said Yami as he began to cry again.

Tea, Joey, and Tristan all went over to try and comfort Yami. 

After the funeral Yami didn't come out of Yugi's bedroom for a week.

And when he did he called the gang told them that"A life without Yugi is not worth living in" He then went to the roof. And minutes later tea showed up running as fast as she could up there. But she was to late Yami jumped but was saved by the ghost of Yugi who told him he needed to live to help the others.

And once arose back to the roof he went to tea and hugged her."How could this have happened it's all me fault."Yami said as he began to cry again.

THE END


End file.
